First name terms
by Izzy Holly
Summary: Lily,Lyra,Lizzie,Mary and Alice are Gyrffindor's Golden Girls their only competition...The Marauders. See how these teenagers cope on the brink of war, and how Love can flourish or wilt but never completely die. J/L,A/F, R.L/oc, S.B/oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Other than the piece of cake in my hand I own very little including many of the things in this so if you recognise it then it probably isn't mine. Please R&R…mental pieces of cake for all who do. :P

Chapter one: Just the beginning

"Mary, Lyra, Lizzie, Alice" Lily's musical tones echoed down the long passage way. Four doors promptly swung open and four tousle haired girls glared down the corridor towards Lily.

"What happened to Saturday lie-ins" grumbled Alice while desperately trying to tame her unruly waist length blond hair.

"Yeah just 'cos' you get up at about six doesn't mean we all do you know!" moaned Lizzie.

"Well I am sorry; I just thought you ought to know that Ranny is making the biggest pile of pancakes I have ever seen." Lily retorted and promptly burst out laughing as the four heads disappeared, doors slammed shut and sounds of people hurriedly changing.

After an awful lot of pancakes had been consumed they were all lounging in Lizzie's room, being bored.

"There isn't anything to do" Mary sighed.

"Yes there is," replied Lily much to the astonishment of the others

"What's that Lils?" asked Lyra.

"Swim in the lake of course!" Lily said.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about the lake" Lizzie looked a bit embarrassed

"Honestly I know this place is big but it is your house Lizzie!"

"Yeah, well I've only been here a week." Lizzie sounded vaguely insulted.

"Oh shut it you two I'm going to change into swimming stuff, you lot coming?" Alice walked out followed by Mary and Lyra.

"Well umm I'll leave you to get changed then…" Lily made a hasty retreat to her room."

Once they had got down to lake they all dived into the water and spent a good our or so playing in the shallows. Then Mary had the brilliant idea of having a breath contest "only we'll have to get to the middle of the lake so it's deep enough."

"Alrightie, I'm in" Lily answered lazily opening one eye,

"You sure, Lazy bones!" laughed Lyra

"I was just thinking about how nice it is to be in a Potter free zone," she sighed, "Bliss!"

The other four grinned and gave each other a knowing glance.

"Errrrm, right, lets start the first round of the breath contest. Ready, steady, go!"

And five all five girls disappeared into the murky depths.

On the other side of the lake Lizzie's Neighbours were eyeing up their side of the lake gratefully.

"Merlin's beard it's bloody hot today!" James Potter collapsed by the waters edge, his dark haired tanned companion laughed

"Well let's get in the lake then. Race you to the middle!"

"Ok don't go in fully clothed though" James smirked as he pulled of his shirt and stuffed it behind a bush." Both stripped to their boxers and stepped into the icy cool water,

"Right, 3, 2, 1, GO!" the tidal wave they created slapped against the shore as they sped across towards the middle of the Lake.

Just as James and Sirius reached the middle, Lily needed to surface so she glided gracefully towards the light. As she took her well wanted breath of air, she screamed. She had surfaced about an inch from Potter's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A new Potter

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" I bawled giving both of them my death glare.

"I might ask you the same question" Potter replied laconically, standing up in the water, "sorry didn't mean to scare you though. But why were you hiding in the depths?"

I was speechless was Potter, apologising, to me! Who was this person and what had he done with the Potter I knew?

Before I could reply Lyra's and Lizzie's heads bobbed up closely followed by Alice and finally Mary came shooting to the surface.

"Errrrm… hi Sirius" Lizzie managed before turning bright red.

"Hey guys were are the others?" Lyra asked as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"What" Black actually looked worried then "oh, right, umm, Moony is coming tomorrow and peter is coming in a week I think. But Callum and Frank are still in Spain the lucky sods."

"Potter you still haven't answered my question," I stared accusingly at him as we waded out of the lake.

"Oh sorry, yeah I live in the house over there," he said pointing at what I had thought was a castle.

I stopped and stared at him with my mouth hanging open and judging by the general silence is wasn't the only one being a fly trap.

As I stared at him I noticed his tanned chest was rippled with muscles…NO STOP THINKING ABOUT POTTER'S ABS! YOU HATE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING GIT AND HE BEING KIND IS HIS LATEST PRANK!

While I was having a mental battle with myself everyone else was bombarding Potter with questions.

"Who are you and what have you done with James?" was Blacks contribution to the conversation,

"Since when did you turn into Remus?" asked Lizzie receiving a death stare from Potter and Lyra of all people, hmm a girly midnight chit chat might be in order here.

Any way Potter just smirked his usual ultra-annoying smirk and swaggered of calling over his shoulder "See ya Lily-flower and co., coming padfoot?"

And then he and Black disappeared into the woodlands leaving us still gaping.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I own nothing not even my body and soul

**Chapter 3: Surprises at midnight**

Lily's p.o.v 

"Finally Mary, how long does it take to walk down a corridor?" Lizzie was incredibly impatient to begin, the rest of us all exchanged uneasy glances. One of us was doomed. Well, we'll soon find out who the lucky girl is.

Luckily for us I managed to get in there first, "So do you like Sirius then?"

Lizzie actually looked vaguely frightened and glanced swiftly at Lyra who was looking interested but not in any way worried.

"Ermm, umm…yes, I mean NO!" she said, way too fast for anyone to believe the second half of her sentence.

Then Lyra did something none of us expected.

"Don't worry Liz, Sirius is all yours." Lyra said nonchalantly if slightly crossly, ruffling Liz's golden curls.

We all had our mouths open for the second time today, finally Lizzie broke the stunned silence by whispering,

"What do you mean Sirius is all mine?" staring intently at Lyra.

"Just that, Sirius said he had feelings for someone else," (Lizzie went deathly pale) " and I said so did I," _can't think who that would be…Remus _" then he said he knew said he knew who I liked, so I said it's only fair that I know who he likes and he said to quote 'that gorgeous friend of yours' "_ Oohh_

"And that narrowed it down to you or Mary."

"How on earth did you get it to just those two?" I asked,

"Well…it obviously wasn't me, and Ali has Frank, James would kill him if he did anything with you," I gave a death glare "What he would!"

"Well if that's how you're doing it, then you can cross me off that list too" Mary joined in with her soft voice.

"What!" the four of us spun around to face Mary. _I am actually going to create a law saying no surprises. God! _

"Who is the lucky boy then?" Lizzie asked,

"Not telling you."

"Aww come on, we'll all tell you ours." _We will? _Lyra's attempt at persuasion; An art she has become very adept at.

"Fine, but you go first." _Poor Mary, she looks utterly defeated…Lyra has that effect on people._

"Okay," Lyra took a deep breath, "Remus Lupin."

"I knew it!" Lizzie jumps up and down on her bed._ Well if it breaks she will get no sympathy from me._

Lyra glares at her; _quite frankly I'm surprised Lizzie isn't lying dead on the floor that was one intense death glare._ "You can go next then Liz." With a 'butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth' look on her face. _Scary Lyra!_

That stopped the jumping, _Mwhaa haa!_ "Sirius Black." She gabbles before curling up into a ball. Sighing Lyra turns to Alice "Ali', everyone knows you and frank are made for each other." Alice smiles widely at Lyra's words looking dreamy. _Oh Merlin not the 'Frank' look, nooo!_

"So Lily" _Oh God…_ "Who's the love of your life?" _That is just soppy (mentally shakes head)._ Lyra questions with a massive smirk on her face._ Definitely not good._

"I don't have one," I stated, not looking at any of them.

"Yeah right, let's just say you spent a lot of time starring at a certain marauders abs." _So that's what she wanted to say… _Three pairs of eyes flickered between Liz and I.

"Really, Judging by your happy face it wasn't Sirius was it?" Lyra smirked as she turned to face Lizzie.

"Nope!" Lizzie was looking ridiculously happy and giggled slightly, the other three didn't look too far off either. _Right this is the final straw._

"I WAS NOT STARRING AT HIS ABS!" I scream, "I AM SICK OF YOU LOT TRYING TO MAKE OUT THAT I LIKE POTTER! FOR THE LAST TIME I HATE THAT STUPID ARRAGANT, PIG-HEADED, FUCKING BASTARD!" At that I storm down the corridor kicking the wall hard as I slam the door to my bedroom. _Damn my red-headed temper, I still don't know which boy Mary's after._

A/N: umm I promise the Chapters do get longer and Please, please Review!(mental cookies for all who do.)

_Izzy xxoo_


End file.
